


Sweet Creature | Larry

by fencelessx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Camboy Harry, Daddy Kink, Feminine Harry, Harry is smaller than Louis, M/M, Maybe angst, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Smut, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, zaniam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencelessx/pseuds/fencelessx
Summary: ONGOING18-year-old Omega Harry Styles just moved to Manchester for University. Instead of getting a dorm like every other new Uni student, Harry decides to rent a single bedroom flat. Considering his current 'occupation' he really does need to live alone. The thing is, though, he doesn't like to be alone.Lucky for him, his new neighbour - Louis - works from home and is more than happy to have the company of the pretty boy. The 26-year-old Alpha seems intrigued by Harry, almost protective.But, what happens when Louis decides to try something different when he's in bed one night? What happens when he sees those awfully familiar curls and dimples? And what happens when he likes what he sees a bit too much?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. prologue

PROLOGUE

"That's the last box, H." Niall says as he places the cardboard box of stuffed animals on top of Harry's new coffee table.

"Thanks, Ni, lucky you've got Liam and Zayn wrapped around your finger, so we had someone to lift the heavy ones." Harry giggled cutely, straightening out his pink pleated skirt.

"I'm pretty sure Beta's could lift those 'heavy' boxes, Haz," Liam chuckles, coming up to wrap his arms around Niall's waist, kissing his Omega's temple.

Harry sighed. He'd love someone to do all that couple-y stuff with.

He'd never complain though, considering Niall lets him have cuddle time with him and his Alpha's so he isn't so touch starved. That's all he could ask for.

Harry and Niall have been best friends since year 9. They sat next to each other in science - both finding it stupid that it's a compulsory class - and kind of just clicked.

Zayn joined the group - well, if you could call it a group - toward the end of year 10. He was new in school and kept to himself. He was a year older and Harry being Harry told Niall they should invite him to sit with them, Niall wasn't so keen. He found Zayn intimidating, you could tell he was an Alpha even though he hadn't presented yet, and Niall was, well kind of scared of him.

Harry told him he was being silly though and that he would protect him. Niall rolled his eyes fondly, they both knew very well that dainty, soft, feminine Harry wouldn't be able to stand up to a future Alpha.

It turned out to be a very good decision though, Zayn was intimidating, that's for sure, but it's like once he saw Niall's deep blues he melted.

It was painfully obvious that Zayn was crushing on Niall and it's not like Niall didn't like him back, it's just you don't present until you're 16 years of age and Niall didn't want to get himself into something that might not work out due to their secondary genders. Even if Harry had said that was stupid, the blonde Omega was skeptical.

Liam came around about a month before Niall's 16th birthday. He was Zayn's year, and Zayn had well since presented - as everyone suspected; he was an Alpha - and, like Zayn, Liam took an immediate interest in the blonde boy.

It was rough at first. No one in their school had seen something like this before, but after Niall presented as an Omega, he found himself in a polyamorous relationship.

They all officially bonded the night of Harry and Niall's graduation, and now Niall proudly wears two bite marks on either side of his neck, both his Alpha's having small teeth marks in their own necks in the same spot they had bitten Niall.

Harry would do anything for a relationship like that. One where his Alpha loves and trusts him so much he'd ask Harry to bite him too.

"Y'alright, Haz?" Zayn asks, pulling the Omega into a side hug, knowing he needed some Alpha attention. Harry immediately cuddled into his side.

"Will only need a couple minutes, 'm sorry, Ni," Harry sighs in disappointment, he should be able to last without the affection of an Alpha for longer than this, he really needs to get over it.

"It's okay, H, I get it, nothing to stress about." He smiles, moving to kiss Harry's cheek, "You sure you'll be alright on your own?"

You see, Harry and Niall were going to live together after high school, seeing as they were going to the same Uni. But Liam and Zayn wanted Niall to move in with them, not wanting their mate away from them and especially after they bonded, Niall agreed, not wanting to be away from his Alpha's either.

Harry said he'd be fine by himself and he'll get used to it. At least if he's living by himself, he won't have to worry about being quiet or changing his show times to suit better.

"'M sure, Ni," He said moving out of Zayn's embrace. "You guys go settle in, I'm sure you've got plenty of rooms to break in." He giggled, playing with the soft fabric of his pink skirt.

"Li and Zee already did when they moved in this time last year," Niall pouted.

Zayn and Liam smirked at each other, then looked toward their Omega, "Doesn't mean we can't re-break them in." Zayn said.

"Yeah. And hey, baby, remember we have that new California king that hasn't been used..." Liam trailed off suggestively.

Niall winked at them and leaned in to whisper to Harry, "Any excuse to have sex, I tell ya." He rolled his eyes before looking directly into Harry's, "You'll find your Alpha soon, H, I promise." He pulled Harry into a hug before letting his boyfriends do the same and then they were out the door telling Harry they'd come over tomorrow to help unpack.

And in the quiet room, Harry put his hand on his neck where his mating mark would hopefully soon go and whispered to no one but himself.

"I really hope so."


	2. chapter one

CHAPTER ONE

"F-feels so g-good, Daddy," Harry whines as he bounces on his 8-inch dildo, it's sparkly and pink and he absolutely loves it.

He looks directly at the camera looking ridiculously sinful. Sweaty curls bouncing in front of his face, green-eyes glossy, tear-stained cheeks, and bright red and puffy lips.

"C-can I-I come, please Daddy," He sniffles, "P-please, Daddy. I-I've been a g-good boy for you-u." He begs, cock a near purple colour from holding his orgasm.

He looks at the comment sections and smiles, a couple more tears falling in pure relief.

rubytops347: Go ahead, baby, come for Daddy

alphagreg01: Alright, princess

daddywilliams: Yes

alphadaddysir: Come now, Omega

richdaddy42: Okay, baby. Been such a good boy for Daddy

richardbenton854: Come

Harry's head falls back with a pornographic moan and he all but screams, "Daddy!"

He pulls his dildo out and turns over to hands and knees to show off his abused hole to the camera. He holds his cheeks apart with one hand and uses the other for balance as he looks over his shoulder at the comments.

alphachelsea: Looks so good, baby, wish I could taste it.

alphadaddysir: Fuck, princess

sexysteven77: Don't tease me with what I can't have, princess

dominantbeta69: So puffy and red for me

max7342: Fuck baby, want my tongue in you so bad right now

rubytops347: Just look at you princess, so perfect

Harry smiled at all the praise and compliments and turned back around to give the camera his full attention.

"Thank you for being so nice to me, Daddy," He says shyly, "Anything specific you want next week?"

badboynick: School girl kink

alphadaddysir: Want to be 'sir' next week

mikaylamikayla44: Fuck, princess, want to see you in a short skirt

pervyalpha33: Dance for me

colegordan6969: Tease yourself

Harry giggled at the comments, "I'll take all that into careful consideration," He says cutely.

"Anyway, I have to go now," He pouts, "Thank you for coming to watch me, I'll see you next time." He says going to make his own comment.

PrincessHazza17: Goodbye, Daddy, love you

And then he waits.

richdaddy42: Love you too, princess

sexysteven77: Love you

daddywilliams: I love you too

alphachelsea: Love you, baby

alphadaddysir: And I love you, my sweet princess

dominantbeta69: I love you, baby

max7342: See you next week, my love.

With a cute wave, Harry signs out. He will say, even though most of these Alphas or Beta's are probably married or mated, he does love how well most of them treat him.

He thrives in when they tell him they love him, even if they're lying or he doesn't know them.

That's the only reason he says it, he may not know what it's like to be in love, but he knows the way he feels about his viewers is not it.

One day a couple months back, he was saying goodbye and one of his viewers said they love him, it made a small smile appear on his face and the next week he tried it out, pleasantly surprised with the result.

He can't say it though, he can only comment it, he thinks if he said it, they'd be able to tell he's lying and get mad at him. He doesn't want that.

With a sigh he cleans up, humming to himself as he does so. He cleans his dildo and places it back in the box with his other toys, putting it back under his bed. Changes his sheets, and picks his discarded clothes off the ground.

-

Just as he was about to jump in the shower, Harry heard a knock at his front door. He quickly threw his silk pink robe on and ran to answer it.

"Hel-" he started but stopped when he saw his friends standing there.

"Hey!" He exclaimed and went to hug them before he stopped.

"Hey, H, what's up?" Niall asked curiously, Harry always hugs them when he sees them.

"I'm good! Just kinda sweaty, was about to jump in the shower. I promise I'll give you all cuddles when I get out." He held his pinkie finger out making the other three coo and his cuteness.

They wrap their little fingers around Harry's and all move in to kiss the back of their thumbs – to seal the promise of course.

"Sounds good, Haz. We brought takeout, how does a movie sound before we start unpacking?" Zayn asked. It had been a few days since Harry moved in and he's only got his living room and a bit of his bedroom and bathroom done so far.

"Sounds great! But I'm thinking Love Actually if it's alright with you guys?" He asks shyly, making the other three chuckle. Harry loves Love Actually.

"That's fine, H, we'll have it ready to go by the time you're out of the shower." Liam chirped.

Harry beamed, "Give me 10 minutes," He said and ran off to the bathroom.

-

It was a 20-minute shower. Because even when Harry's trying to be quick, he just can't help but lather himself in all his fruity soaps. And then he had to wash his hair and shave his legs again, even though he shaved everything yesterday for his show tonight.

Sue him, he likes being smooth and smelling nice.

He dressed in a baby blue oversized sweater that went to mid-thigh and matching baby blue cotton panties with white thigh high socks.

His sweater hung off his delicate collarbones which had droplets of water running down them from his damp curls.

He walked into the living room to see Zayn and Niall cuddled up while Liam puts food on plates. Love Actually was on the TV waiting to be played and the boys – Harry would assume Niall – turned off all the lights and turned Harry's fairy lights on.

There's little droplet fairy lights around the TV and small snowflake one's dancing across the walls the by roof creating a nice golden atmosphere. There was an assortment of blankets and cushions on the ground with a few of Harry's stuffed animals scattered around.

Harry walked into the room and beamed at the sight, "Looks so pretty! Thank you," he exclaimed, walking over to give Liam a big hug, continuing to pull Niall and Zayn up and hug them too.

They're all cuddled up on the carpeted floor in front of the couch, snacking on takeout and watching the movie when Harry actually noticed how dark it is outside and what time it is.

"How come you guys came over so late anyway? I don't think we'll get any unpacking done tonight," He said, a cute pout playing on his face.

Liam cleared his throat while Zayn smirked and Niall furiously blushed, "We uhm, got held up," Liam mumbled.

Harry looked confused.

"We had sex, babe," Niall said softly, "It took a while longer than planned,"

Now it was Harry's turn to blush, "Oh." He said, "Hope you showered," He countered.

"Oh, we showered alright," Zayn laughed earning a light smack and a look from Niall.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Don't worry though, H, you'll know what it's like soon, babes. I'm sure your Alpha is right around the corner," He assured.

Harry sighed, "I hope so," He said cuddling into Liam's side.

-

After the movie, the four cleaned everything up and headed to the door, "I promise we'll come over earlier tomorrow and actually help unpack," Niall said as they stood at the door.

"It's okay. You guys don't have to help, I'll be fine." He says, trying not to come off as needy.

"We'll be here, promise," Zayn said holding his pinkie out making Harry smile.

They continued the pinkie promise ritual and gave more hugs before Harry stood at the door watching them walk down the hall of the apartment complex.

Just as he was closing the door, he caught scent of the most heavenly smell, almost like a forest after a rain shower with a hint of whisky and roses.

Harry sat, leaning against his – now closed – door, practically salivating and just basking in the smell as he heard a door open and close again, the smell getting further away until it's only mild.

In a small daze, Harry got up and headed to his bathroom, to brush his teeth and go to bed. Dreaming of rainforests, whisky, and roses.


	3. chapter two

CHAPTER TWO

It was one in the afternoon and Harry had just gotten the text from Niall saying they were on their way.

Harry was wearing a tiny pair of high-rise blue denim shorts – thick thighs and the bottom of his arse cheeks on display – and a loose cropped sheer mesh tee with a rose pattern on it, black bralette on show, perfectly visible through the mesh shirt. His hair was in a bun and he had a light coat of strawberry lip gloss on along with some black mascara making his forest greens pop.

He's dancing around his living room singing along to Beyonce's Love on Top through his speakers when the boys walk through the door, distracted by the scene in front of them causing them to leave it open.

He runs up to Niall, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with him as he giggles. Once they're in the center of the open living room he twirls Niall around and breaks back out into song for the last chorus.

"Baby!" He screams at the top of his lungs, encouraging Niall to laugh join in as they dance with each other,

"'Cause, you're the one that I love!

Baby, you're the one that I need!

You're the only one I see

Baby, baby it's you

You're the one that gives your all

You're the one that always calls

When I need you, everything stops

Finally, you put my love on top!"

The two fall into a fit of giggles, Liam and Zayn watching fondly from their spots at the breakfast bar and a mysterious Alpha watching from his spot leaning against the door frame.

"Hazza, where're our 'hello' hugs?" Liam pouts, being the soft puppy he is.

Harry audibly gasps running over to Liam and jumping into his arms, "I'm sorry, Li! I didn't mean to neglect you, I promise!" He exclaimed, "I just, really like Beyonce," He mumbled crawling over to Zayn to deliver his hug.

The three chuckled at him. He was hugging Niall when they heard an unfamiliar chuckle causing all four heads to snap towards the door, Liam and Zayn getting up to stand in front of the Omega's.

They look over to see a shorter looking Alpha. He has brown feathery hair and piercing blue eyes, he has a friendly smile on his face, eyes locking with Harry's who was realising this was the Alpha with the heavenly scent he smelt last night.

"Hi," he said standing up straight, "I uh- didn't mean to scare you or anything, I'm Louis, I live across the hall there," he pointed his thumb over his shoulder to the door behind him.

Harry smiles brightly at his neighbour moving to go greet him properly, only to be pulled back by Zayn, who's eyes haven't left the new Alpha.

Harry looked back at him confused only to be met with his eyes looking somewhere else. He shrugged and turned back to Louis but staying in his place.

"Hi, Louis! I'm Harry, that's Niall," he says pointing to where Niall had moved next to him, "And these are his Alpha's Liam and Zayn." He finished.

"Lovely to meet you, Harry. I promise I was going to come introduce myself sooner, but I've just been a bit busy with work." He admitted.

"That's okay! Hey, you should come have lunch with us!" He exclaimed, clearly excited to get to know the Alpha.

Harry felt Zayn tense a bit. He always was overprotective.

Before anyone could say anything, Liam chipped in, "I have a better idea! Why don't you and Ni stay here and eat, unpack a bit – nothing heavy though! – and me and Zee will go have lunch with Louis and make sure he's alright to be around you." It wasn't a suggestion and both Omegas knew that.

Harry pouted a bit but nodded, nonetheless.

"Sounds good, let me go grab my wallet and keys and we can go," he said and headed across the hall.

Zayn lets out a breath and relaxes his shoulders.

"Why don't you like him, Zee?" Harry asks innocently, eyes wide.

"I don't not like him, babes, I just need to get to know him before letting him near you or Ni," He said pointedly.

"I like him, so don't scare him off... he smells good," He mumbles the last part, but Zayn and Liam hear it loud and clear and share a look before hearing a door close.

They turn to see Louis standing there, wallet and keys in his hand, "Ready to go?" He questions.

"Yeah, just a sec," Liam says kindly while Zayn just puts a finger up to tell him to wait.

The two turn to the Omega's and list off in stern – but not Alpha – voices. Showing their dominance but not giving Alpha commands – they know how much Alpha voices scare Harry.

"You are to eat all of your lunch; you know what's yours and you can have ours if you're still hungry."

"You can either finish unpacking Harry's clothes or watch some movies while we're gone. I don't want you unpacking anything else while we aren't here."

"Text or call us if you need anything, we shouldn't be more than a couple of hours."

"And do not leave this apartment unless it is a life or death situation and immediately call us if that situation occurs."

The Omega's nod, and the four exchange goodbye hugs, Harry getting kisses on his head and Niall getting one's on his lips.

"Lock this door as soon as we walk out of it and text one of us when it's done," Zayn says as he grabs Liam's hand and walks towards the door.

"We will," Niall says.

"Yup! Promise," Harry smiles, holding his pinkie out.

This brings a smile out on all three Alpha's faces as Liam and Zayn move forward to complete the promise.

"Be nice," Niall says sternly. Well, as stern as an Omega can get, but he really just looks like an upset kitten.

"Bye, Louis," Harry says softly with a cute wave since he knows he isn't allowed near him yet.

"Goodbye, Harry," he smiles, "Be safe and hopefully I'll see you soon."

Just as promised, as soon as the door closed, Harry ran over to lock it and sent Zayn a text while Niall picks a playlist – clearly deciding they would unpack Harry's clothes before watching any movies.

-

The two Omegas were sitting on the floor in Harry's living room, boxes of clothes around them, and quiet Disney music playing in the background.

They started in Harry's room but moved to the lounge so they wouldn't have to turn the music up so loud just so they could hear it.

Niall was currently making piles of everything that needs hanging (dresses and jackets etc..) as he hums along to 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight', and Harry was folding his panties and bras, lightly singing.

"Do you think they'll like Louis?" Harry finally asks the question he's been curious about for the past hour.

"'M not sure, he seemed nice enough," Niall shrugged, placing a white sundress in the dress pile.

"Oh." Is all Harry replied with.

"Why d'you ask, H?"

"I-I uh- I just liked him and wanna spend time with him, I guess," he blushed, a pretty shade of red coating his cheeks.

"Aww, has Hazza got a crush?" Niall teased, a small smirk playing on his face. Harry's never been interested in Alpha's before, not since Zayn which was more of an 'I feel bad for him' rather than an 'I wanna spend time with him'.

Harry went a brighter shade of red, "He's pretty," he practically whispered, "And smells good."

"Naw, Hazza. Don't stress, and trust Li and Zee, you know they won't bring him back unless they trust him and if they don't, that's okay, yeah?" Niall assures.

"Yeah, I know and I trust them with my life, I just hope they trust him," he sighed and turned back to his box, picking out a delicate pair of white lace panties and folding them, placing them on top of the previous lavender cotton one's he folded.

The two spent the next 45 minutes singing songs and folding clothes, waiting for the Alpha's to get back and waiting to see how many there will be.


	4. chapter three

CHAPTER THREE

By the time the door opened again, Harry and Niall had folded Harry's panties, socks, bras and bralettes, skirts, dresses, jackets, and sweaters.

They still had shorts, pants, shirts, and tanks to go but in their opinion, they did well considering they had no Alpha's there to keep them at work and got distracted easily.

"We're back!" They heard Liam's voice call, causing their heads to snap towards the door.

Niall instantly jumped and ran to his Alpha's, Harry following behind both nervous and curious to see who 'we' was.

He gasps happily at the sight of three Alpha's crowding the breakfast bar and runs up to them.

"Louis' back!" He exclaimed happily.

Zayn chuckled, hugging and kissing Niall before the latter moved over to Liam, "So are me and Li, Haz," he says wrapping an arm around Liam's waist.

Harry ran over to them jumping in both of their arms giving them their hello hugs, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you out! That's the second time I've done it today," he pouted cutely.

"'S alright, H, don't worry! We still got our Hazza hugs, didn't we?" Liam comforts.

"Mhm," Harry nodded, leaning in to whisper in both of their ears, "Can I give Louis a Hazza hug?" He asks, still unsure about where he stands with the new Alpha.

"If it's okay with him, yes you can," Liam says.

Harry looked at Zayn, wanting reassurance from the over-protective Alpha.

"It's okay, Harry, go ahead and ask him," he nods.

Harry beams at the Alpha's thanking them before running out of their arms to stand a couple of feet in front of Louis.

"Hi, Louis!" He beams.

"Hello, Harry," Louis smiles.

"Can I hug you? I always hug my friends when I see them." He asks.

"We're friends, are we?" The Alpha teases.

Harry blushes, "I-I mean, i-if you want to be?" He questions insecurely.

He already feels so attached to Louis, if the Alpha doesn't want to be his friend, he's pretty sure it would break apart of him.

"I would love to be your friend, Harry, of course, you can hug me," Louis answers making Harry beam.

Without missing a beat, Harry takes a few steps forward and throws himself in his new friends' arms.

"You can call me Hazza now if you want. All my friends do," he mumbles into the Alpha's neck, basking in the familiar scent of rainforests, whisky, and roses. Such a perfect scent, Harry thinks.

No matter how much Harry wants to, he's careful not to scent Louis. He thinks if that happened, he'd get slick and he's not wanting to have to deal with that awkward situation. Louis would probably be grossed out anyway.

"I'll keep that in mind... Hazza," Louis smiles, soon feeling Harry's own against his neck.

-

The five settle around the breakfast bar, the three Alpha's are drinking beer while the Omega's have juice. Harry – somewhat – subtly tries to sit as close to Louis as he can.

"So you liked Louis?" Harry asks his Alpha friends.

"We did, actually," Liam says.

"He's oddly likable," Zayn adds.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Louis laughs.

"You should! Zayn takes a while to warm up to people," Niall informs.

"So, don't get used to them," Zayn states, a small smirk on his face.

"You've just made it my mission to fish as many out of you as I can," Louis counters.

"Good luck with that," Liam snorts, "The only people Zayn's nice to are me, Ni, and H."

"And soon to be Louis," the blue-eyed Alpha adds.

"I must say," Zayn starts, taking a sip of his beer, "I admire your confidence," he finishes.

"I reckon you and Zee will be best friends in no time," Harry speaks up, "That's the second compliment in like 5 minutes, soon he'll be giving you Alpha cuddle time," he shrugs like what he said was completely logical.

The Alpha's look at Harry fondly while Niall stifles his giggles.

"What?" Harry asks, pouting slightly.

"Hazza babe, Louis' an Alpha," the blonde Omega starts, "He doesn't need Alpha cuddles,"

Harry blushes looking down, playing with the hem of his sheer crop top, "Oh." He says quietly before looking up to Louis, "I'm sorry," he adds earning looks of confusion from everyone else.

"What are you sorry for, Harry?" Louis asks.

"That you don't get Alpha cuddles," the curly-haired Omega pouts, "They're the best!" He exclaims, "Ni lets me have them with Li and Zee because I don't have an Alpha," pout returning to his face.

"Yet," Niall corrects, "You don't have an Alpha yet. We keep telling you he's on his way, H." Niall comforts.

Harry sighs, "Yeah, I hope so,"

Zayn and Liam glance at Louis before sharing a look with each other.

"I'm sure he is," Zayn says, "He just doesn't know it yet."

-

It's a couple of hours later and Louis just stepped out to answer a phone call leaving the original group of four to themselves for a few minutes.

"So how did the lunch go?" Niall asked, Harry nodding along that he's also curious.

"We trust him." Liam says, "He's a song-writer, works from home. Big family and the way he talks about all his younger siblings shows just how much he really loves them."

"He's single – but you could've smelt that – meaning we don't have to worry about any partners being rude to either of you." Zayn says, "We want to keep him around, build a friendship so Hazza can have another Alpha he can trust that's close for when we aren't here."

"Really?" Harry beams. Zayn and Liam never let him near any Alpha's, meaning he's never been touched by anyone other than himself. No first kiss. No first blowjob. No first time.

Liam smiles his puppy smile at Harry, his whole demeanor softening, "Yeah, Haz. Really,"

Harry gets up to hug Liam and Zayn, thanking them for bringing another Alpha into his life.

Just as their separating, Louis comes back in.

"Sorry, that was my boss. Wants another song done," he says.

"How much time do you have this time?" Liam asks, referring to a conversation they had at lunch about Louis not introducing himself to Harry sooner because his boss gave him a week to put lyrics to a song.

"A month, thankfully. Hopefully won't have to stress about it," he says.

"Y'know, Zee's got a great voice!" Harry says excited, "Maybe he can sing one of your songs someday,"

"Yeah?" Louis looks at Zayn.

"Eh, I'm not terrible," the tanned Alpha replies.

"Don't be so modest, Daddy, your voice is beautiful," Niall says cuddling into Zayn's side, blushing and burying his face in his Alpha's chest when he realises who he's with.

Harry giggles at the flustered Omega and Louis just laughs.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Niall." The Alpha says.

Niall gives him a small smile.

They hang around talking for another 20 minutes before Liam speaks up.

"It's getting late, we should let Hazza get some sleep and get Ni to bed," he says taking a sleepy Niall out of Zayn's arms.

The five get up and Harry hugs Zayn goodbye and gives Liam a side cuddle.

"Gotta give Haz a hug, Ni," Liam whispers in his Omega's ear, putting him down.

The Omega's instantly latch onto each other and share their usual goodbye hug, the whole scene making the three Alpha's melt in fondness.

"G'night, Haz," Niall says.

"Nanite, Ni," Harry replies. He loves it when Niall gets soft, normally the blue-eyed Omega is so full of energy, and Harry loves seeing this side of his best friend.

They separate and Niall walks back over to Liam, instantly getting picked back up and cuddling into him.

The four turn to the door but a voice speaks up.

"Louis, wait!" Harry exclaims.

The aforementioned Alpha turns back to look at the green-eyed Omega, "Yeah, Harry?"

The Omega doesn't say anything, just walks over to the Alpha and falls into his arms, "You need a goodbye hug too," he whispers.

Louis didn't expect Harry to give him so many hugs so soon into their friendship but accepts them gratefully and wraps his arms around the tiny Omega.

They stay in an embrace for a while before Harry finally pulls back, "Night, Lou." He says softly.

"Night, Bambi,"


	5. chapter four

CHAPTER FOUR

"We're here!" Harry heard Zayn's voice call. He was in his bedroom. He was looking through his different outfits trying to decide what he wanted to wear for tomorrow night's show.

Harry hasn't seen Louis since a few days ago when they officially met. He's missed the Alpha, and he's not afraid to admit it. At least not to Zayn, Niall, Liam, and himself.

Harry closes the drawer he was looking through and runs out to see Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Louis. 

Harry gasps, "Louis! You're back!" He exclaims, running up to hug the Alpha, Zayn looking on with raised eyebrows while Niall and Liam smile at the interaction.

"Yeah, Pup. I am," he says softly, breathing in the Omega's sweet scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms, the fruity smell of his watermelon shampoo adding to the mix creating an intoxicating essence. "Did you miss me, Darling?"

Harry blushed at the nicknames that seem to be falling effortlessly from the enclosure of the Alpha's lips, "Yes, lots," he pouted, Louis could feel it against his against the soft skin on his neck where the Omega had buried his face, making him smile into the younger's hair.

"Aw, 'm sorry, Bambi, 've just been a little busy." The blue-eyed Alpha apologised, "I'll make more time to come over. Or maybe you could come to mine sometime?" He asked.

Harry made a noise of excitement and pulled his face away so get could see the feathery-haired boy's bright blue eyes, arms not moving from around his neck, "Really?!" He gushed, "You'd let me come over?" He asks, eyes big and innocent, making Louis melt.

"Of course, Pup. You can come over whenever you like, I'm always up for your company," he says gently, thumbs rubbing over the exposed skin between his black high-waisted skirt and his loose black and white horizontally striped crop top.

"Promise?" Harry asks, pulling his arms back to hold his little finger out.

"Promise, Love." Louis smiles, joining his pinkie with Harry's. Both boys bringing their heads forward to kiss their thumbs and seal the promise.

Harry giggled and blushed as Louis winked at him.

"Ahem," they hear from behind them, making them turned to see who had cleared their throat.

It was Zayn.

"Hi, Harry, it's lovely to see you." He said sarcastically.

Harry pottered over to his other guests and wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist cuddling into his side, "Hi, Zaynie," he whispered, "It's nice seeing you too," he said, making the others chuckle at his obliviousness to Zayn's sarcasm.

He proceeded to give Niall and Liam their greeting hugs before going back over to stand beside Louis, trying to be as casual as possible about the movement, not wanting to bring unwanted attention towards his liking to the older Alpha.

He fails though when he sees Liam with a sweet smile on his face and Niall and Zayn both sporting smirks.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Harry quickly asks to take the attention onto something else.

"Why, don't you want us here, Bambi?" The Alpha next to him asks, teasingly.

"Of course, I want you here!" He says, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like it didn't, promise!" He stresses, putting his pinkie out again with a wobbly bottom lip.

Louis smiles fondly at the cuteness of this boy, "Shh, Sweetheart. It's okay, Bambi, calm down for me, Pup." He comforts bringing the small Omega into his arms, moving over to take a seat at the breakfast bar so the green-eyed boy was straddling him.

Louis had to adjust himself because he could feel Harry's clean-shaven thighs and silk panties against his short-clad lets. He'd never say anything though, doesn't want to embarrass Harry in any way and really, it's nothing to complain about.

Harry smiles, relieved he hadn't upset his new Alpha friend, and wraps his arms around Louis' waist, burying his face in the man's chest.

Harry would never tell Zayn or Liam, but he liked Alpha cuddle time with Louis the best. The feathery-haired Alpha takes care of him so well and makes him feel so safe and warm. Makes him feel loved.

"We're here to help unpack the rest of your stuff, Haz," Liam said, speaking for the first time since being there.

"Thank you, guys," Harry said, voice muffled by Louis' shirt, "Just got the heavy kitchen stuff left,"

"In that case, why don't you and Niall go get the living room set up for a movie while we unpack the rest, don't want you getting hurt now do we, Bambi?" Louis asks into the curly-haired Omega's ear.

Harry nodded against Louis' chest and took a deep breath in of the Alpha's blissful scent before sliding off his lap and grabbing Niall's hand and walking him to his bedroom.

"Wanna cuddle," the brunette Omega mumbled, pulling Niall into his bed with him.

Louis' comforting scent and cuddles had made the Omega tired and he just wants more cuddles, specifically by the blue-eyed Alpha but he loves Niall's cuddles too, so he won't complain.

"'Course, Haz," Niall said, hopping into his friends' bed and cuddling up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him to his chest.

Niall is always the big spoon when it comes to cuddling with Harry. The younger Omega just always has to be the one being cuddled, needs to be held, and kept safe.

"Louis make you tired?" Niall asked, casually. He doesn't know a lot, but he does know before he mated with Liam and Zayn, he used to find himself need naps a lot. He's not even sure if it's related but he does know that after he got the bite marks on his neck, he was much more energetic and less worn out all the time.

"Yeah," Harry whispers, "He smells good,"

'He smells good', that's a comment, Niall's heard a few times before when it comes to Harry talking about Louis. It's another thing he's keeping in mind as he observes the two.

"I'm sure he does, babe," he replies, to an already sleeping, Harry.

He lets out a small yawn himself, and closes his eyes, burying his face in the back of Harry's neck and slowly drifting off to sleep.

-


	6. chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; Panic Attack

CHAPTER FIVE

Harry was currently on his bed, camera set up in front of him as he deep throated a 10-inch-long, 3-inch-wide dildo.

Niall, Liam, and Zayn headed to Niall's parents for the weekend, and without the Alpha's around for Alpha cuddle time, he needed praise, therefore is trying to put the best show on to get as much praise as he can.

The small Omega was wearing a tiny red pleated skirt with lace detailing around the hem, a tight sheer black crop-top with a small red tie coming out of the collar, and a sheer black thong to top the outfit off. The whole outfits a little uncomfortable and awkward in places, but whatever gets his viewers off, he'll deal with for a bit.

He takes his viewer's requests seriously and loves to please them, mainly because he gets praised immensely for it.

He's had trouble with this specific dildo, and he was nervous and unsure about using it for tonight's show but in the end, he decided to go with it.

He's riding two fingers to open himself up ready for the dildo in his mouth, and he's whining as he tries to get his little fingers to hit his sweet spot but knows from plenty of experience that they can't, they're just too short.

He's pushing the dildo deeper and deeper into his throat but gags violently when he tries to get it past the 8-inch mark.

He's normally very good at deep throating his toys and giving them a good suck, but the width of this specific one mixed with its length is just a bit much for the Omega at this point. He'll work on it, though.

He pulls the toy out so he can finish his coughing fit and catch his breath before he looks towards the camera, face flushed with embarrassment.

"S-sorry, Sir, just a bit much. Forgive me?" He asks, innocently.

He gets an assortment of 'of course, baby' and 'no need to worry, princess', but one stands out from the rest.

ericthealpha: not good enough, omega.

Harry's movements stutter as he reads the comment, an uncomfortable feeling growing inside him.

"'M sorry, Sir, I'll practice more." He says quietly before turning his back to the camera to hide his face, he never has been good at burying his emotions.

From this angle his arse is on display, skirt sitting at the top of his cheeks and thong lost between them. He lubes up the dildo and pulls the fabric of his panties to the side before looking back to line it up with his hole, using his reflection in the camera and pushing in.

As the tip presses through the ring of his rim, he winces at the stretch, face screwing up at the pain.

After the comment on his sucking skills, he didn't want to keep going with it, so he skipped to the fucking part, meaning he didn't stretch himself fully.

He quickly realises his face is visible from the angle it's turned at and looks to the comments, hoping no one would comment on the wince.

But luck doesn't seem to be on his side today as he sees another comment from the same person as before.

ericthealpha: what a useless omega. can't deepthroat properly, can't fuck himself properly, can't do anything, right, can you? i came here for pleasure, not disappointment. i feel bad for your future alpha, poor guy ended up with a useless omega, that is if you even get one, but by the looks of it, no one will want you.

Harry froze.

It was long. Really long, and it was a pure reminder of how useless he is.

But is he really that useless?

In Harry's opinion, he would be a great Omega, always doing what he can to please his Alpha and be a good boy.

But maybe that's not true.

Maybe he will end up alone and maybe he really is just a useless Omega.

Harry felt the tears come to his eyes and whispered a barely audible 'gotta go' before shutting his laptop off and sprinting to the shower.

He turned the water on cold and stepped in in his outfit, ripping the material as he tried to get it off his body as quickly as he could.

He feels gross and needs to get it off.

After a solid half-hour of scrubbing and sobbing, he exits the shower, looking like a mess.

He pulls some baby blue cotton panties on and dresses in 7/8 black leggings and a large greenish-grey knitted sweater, he puts on woolly socks and pulls them over the ends of his leggings, he feels the need to cover as much skin as possible.

He cleans up his mess, doing his best to stay calm. He knows he needs to get over it. Or get used to it, whatever's more accurate.

The last thing he needs to put away is his laptop before he can strip and remake his bed. It's sitting at the edge of his bed and the more he stares at it, the more he remembers what that Alpha said and the more his breathing increases.

As he's standing by his bed, he feels his breathing raise and get heavier and heavier. He can feel a panic attack coming on and he needs an Alpha to calm down.

He hasn't had one in years now, but usually, he would ask Liam or Zayn to cuddle him but knowing they're in a completely different country makes him panic even more.

He thinks of Louis, but he's never had Alpha cuddle time with him before and doesn't want to get in trouble with Zayn for going to the blue-eyed Alpha without his permission.

The last thing he needs is another Alpha mad at him.

He's sitting against his bedroom wall, unaware of how he got there with tears streaming down his face as he chokes on his sobs, not helping his breathing slow.

He takes as deep of a breath as he can and crawls over to his nightstand where his phone sits and dials Zayn's number.

After a couple of rings, the tanned Alpha answers.

"Harry? Y'alright?"

"N-need... Alpha c-cuddle time-e," he says, breathing heavily into the phone speaker as he tries to quiet his cries.

"Is everything okay? What's wrong? We can't come right now, Haz, we're in Ireland." The Alpha says, concern coating his voice.

"Can- Louis. Please," he manages to get out.

"Shit," he hears his friends mumble, "Uh, yeah Haz, go to Louis. He'll give you Alpha cuddle time, breathe for me, babes and go find Louis. Call me when you're calm, please Harry."

"Will." Is all Harry says before he's hanging up and running to his door, he opens it and frantically knocks on Louis' door.

Louis opens the door and sees a hysterical Harry leaning against the door frame.

"Harry-?"

He gets cut off by the green-eyed Omega falling into his arms, burying his nose in his neck, and using the comforting scent of Louis to relax him.

Louis closes the door and wraps his arms around the small Omega picking him up and moving to the couch.

Harry straddles Louis, nose still buried in the Alpha's neck trying to calm down, it works a bit but not enough, and Louis notices.

"Can I scent you, Bambi?" He asks softly.

Harry reluctantly pulls his nose away from Louis' neck, loud sniffles sounding throughout the apartment, and he looks at the Alpha nodding.

Louis puts his hand on the back of Harry's and gently guides Harry's nose to the scent gland on his neck, "Deep breath in for me, Pup," he whispers, and Harry listens.

Harry breathes in Louis' scent, the strong scent surrounding him entirely as he feels the feathery-haired man rub the scent gland on the inside of his wrist all around his neck and what's accessible of his face.

Harry is completely encompassed in Louis' exquisite scent, the roses coming off the strongest as he stays cuddled in the Alpha's arms, nose never leaving his neck.

"There you go, Bambi," Louis comforts, running a soothing hand up and down the length of the Omega's back, "It's alright, Sweetheart, I'm here. Go to sleep, Babe, I've got you, you're safe." He repeated the comforting words over and over again until he felt the precious Omega pass out in his arms.

He scoops Harry up, carrying him bridal style towards his bedroom, making sure his nose is still tucked into his neck the whole time.

It's awkward, and not the easiest, but he manages to pull the duvet back on his bed and lay Harry down, quickly jumping in next to him and cuddling moving the Omega so his face is tucked back into its spot by his scent gland and his arm is over the Alpha's chest.

Louis pulls the blanket to cover them and wraps his arms around Harry, all the while wondering what made such a sweet creature was so distraught.


	7. chapter six

CHAPTER SIX

"-don't worry, I've got him." Harry hears as he starts to break into consciousness. He can feel a firm surface underneath him and the sound of a steady heartbeat, there's a large hand running up and down the length of his back and his arm is draped across what feels like a chest.

Louis' chest.

"'M gonna keep 'im here today, maybe stay with him again tonight." Harry keeps his eyes closed, concentrating on the soothing tone of Louis' voice and the slight rumble of his chest.

"Yeah, it'd be good to spend some time with him, get to know him more. When do you guys get back?" Harry had by now guess the Alpha was talking to Liam or Zayn, possibly even Niall. If he had to guess though, he'd say Zayn, he's the closest with Louis.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, mate." With that, Louis hung up the phone, and Harry thought it'd be a good time to let Louis know he was awake.

He moved his head to look up at Louis, side of his face still on Louis' chest, "Hi, Loulou,"

Louis raised an eyebrow with a fond smile on his face, "Good morning, Bambi. How're you feeling?" He asks.

Harry frowns remembering the events of the day before, "Bit better," he answers before wrapping his arm tighter around Louis and nuzzling his face into his chest.

"That's good." Louis said, "We should get you something to eat, though,"

Harry made a noise of disapproval, "'N a bit. Alpha cuddle time first."

Louis smiled, proud at the fact that Harry was spending Alpha cuddle time with him. "Okay, 5 minutes, though, we need to get you fed,"

Harry smiles and moves his head up to bury it in Louis' neck, taking care not to touch his scent gland. "You smell good," he says.

"Thanks, Bambi, you smell good too," Louis replied, still smiling.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly.

He feels so much closer to the Alpha now that Louis scented him. He feels more comfortable around him – not that he wasn't before, he's always loved being near Louis – and just hopes Louis feels it too.

"Do you have any plans today?" Louis asked.

"No, Uni starts up in a couple weeks, though, so I should get books 'n stuff soon," Harry replies.

"Yeah, Fiz was saying. What are you studying?" Louis asks curiously.

"Early childhood care," Harry answers, while thinking, who's Fiz? "Wanna be a pre-school teacher, I love kids and would love to be able to take care of them while their parents are busy," Louis can hear the smile in the Omega's voice.

"Y'know what?" He asks.

"What?"

"I think," he starts, "You would make an excellent pre-school teacher," Louis says honestly.

"Yeah?" Harry smiles.

"Yeah, Bambi, I'm sure you'd be great with kids,"

"Thanks, Loulou,"

Louis chuckled, "I like the nickname,"

"Good," Harry giggled, "Because I do too,"

"No one else calls me that," he admitted.

"Good. Now you've got a Hazza nickname! I'm the only one allowed to call you that, 'kay?" Harry said sternly, moving to look up at Louis' face.

"Okay, Bambi, I'll make sure no one else does,"

"Thank you, Loulou,"

-

"Pancakes okay?" Louis asks. He finally managed to convince Harry to eat after 15 minutes of Alpha cuddle time, and even then, he had to promise they'd watch movies and cuddle on the couch after breakfast.

He's not sure if it's because of whatever happened yesterday, or if it's because they scented – maybe a mix of both? – but Harry's very clingy today, always needing to be near Louis in any way, not wanting to even be in a separate room as him for a few minutes.

Louis' not complaining, of course.

"Yes! I love pancakes." Harry exclaimed.

Louis chuckled, "Alright, pup. Why don't you go sit at the kitchen table, I'll bring everything over when it's done, yeah?"

Harry shook his head 'no', "Can't I help? O-or keep you company?"

Louis smiled fondly at Harry. He'll have to wait and see how long Harry's going to be this needy towards him. He doesn't mind in the least, he'd love to take care of Harry, but at some point, he's going to have to get some work done.

"Sure, Bambi," he walks over to the Omega and picks him up, placing him on the small kitchen island – similar to the one in Harry's own apartment – and turns to place flour and a measuring cup, "You can measure the flour for me."

-

The two made a large stack of golden pancakes and went for it, Harry ended up eating two which was completely minor in comparison to Louis' five.

Louis had to wipe a bit of maple syrup off Harry's face, but Harry wasn't a messy eater, so it could've been worse.

Now, the boys are cuddled on the couch, with 'Grease' playing on the TV. Louis has his arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder and is slowly stroking the Omega's back while Harry is leaning against Louis's chest.

They're about half an hour into the movie when Louis feels Harry's movement and looks down to see the green-eyed Omega crawling into his lap.

He watches on in amusement and fond as the small boy repositions himself so he's sitting sideways on Louis' lap with his head tucked by the front of his neck, by his collarbones.

"Much better," he hears Harry whisper as the two go back to focussing on the movie.

-

"Okay, favourite colour?"

They've watched a total of four movies today and have been asking each other questions to get to know each other better on the couch for the past half hour.

It's getting late and the boys finished dinner just over an hour ago, the answer to the unasked question is yes, Harry's staying with Louis again tonight.

"Easy, green." Louis answered, "You?"

"Blue, like your eyes," Harry nodded.

Louis playfully widened his eyes in an effort to show more of the colour, "Why thank you, Bambi. I quite like the colour of your eyes too."

Harry blushed and looked down, "'S your turn,"

Louis chuckled, "Uhm... Where're you from?" He has been curious about this one for a while.

"Cheshire! Holmes Chapel to be specific, I love it there because my mummy's there and Gemma's there, and Robin's there, and Dusty's there." The excitement and love for his hometown was clear in his voice.

"Who's Gemma and Robin and Dusty?" Louis asked.

"Gemma is my older sister, and Robin's my stepdad, he's awesome, and he bought me my first skirt when he saw me trying on a bunch of Gemma's. Dusty's my cat! I love him a lot." He informed, "What about your family?" He asked.

Louis smiled fondly at the way Harry talks about his family. "Well, I've got quite a big family," he starts, "I'm from Doncaster, and I have my mum; Johannah, she goes by Jay, though, my stepdad; Dan, my siblings; Charlotte – who goes by Lottie, Félicité – who goes by Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe who're twins, and Doris and Ernest who're also twins." He finishes.

"Wow," Harry said, almost in awe. "How old are they?" He asked, "And what are their secondary genders? Would any of them like me?"

"Lottie's 22, she's an Alpha. Fizzy's 18 and a Beta. Daisy and Phoebe are 15 and haven't presented yet, but we think they're Omega's, Daisy might be a Beta, not sure yet, though. Doris and Ernest are 8 and also haven't presented, but we think they might be Omega's." He said, "I think you and Fizzy would get along great, and not just because of the similar age, she's actually moving in with me next week, studying at Manchester Uni too."

At this Harry jumped, "Really?!" He exclaimed excitedly, "Why didn't you tell me?" He pouted.

"I briefly mentioned it this morning, 'm sorry, pup," Louis apologised.

"It's okay, I can meet her soon!" He gushed.

Louis chuckled, "Yeah, Bambi, you can," he said, "She's not moving till Tuesday, so you've got a few days to be excited. But right now, it's bedtime."

Harry nodded and grabbed Louis's hand before pulling him to the latter's bedroom. "Need a shirt, Loulou," he mumbles as he goes to the wardrobe.

Louis pulls out a black shirt with a big hand on it pulling a peace sign with the Union Jack covering it. "There you go, bub,"

"Thanks," Harry says as he takes his shirt and tights off, pulling the shirt over his head right there in front of Louis.

He's done before Louis has the chance to look away and the shirt falls off his delicate collarbones nicely and sits comfortably at his mid-thigh. What Louis didn't miss though, was the light blue cotton panties that were covering the small boy's round bum.

"Hop in bed, Bambi, I'll be there soon," he says with a small blush as he takes his own pants off and strips down to his boxers.

He slides into bed next to Harry and doesn't think twice before pulling the Omega into his arms and spooning him as they fall into a peaceful slumber.


	8. chapter seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

"You're back!" Harry exclaimed as he jumped into Niall's arms, giving him a tight hug before moving on the Zayn and Liam.

Harry and Louis spent the morning in Harry's apartment, just watching movies and cuddling.

Very platonic cuddling.

With Harry's recent attachment to the blue-eyed Alpha, Louis thought it'd be best if they spent some time in Harry's apartment to try and prepare him for when Louis eventually has to go.

Louis thought maybe once Niall, Liam, and Zayn were back, Harry'd forget about him a bit.

But that doesn't seem to be the case.

As soon as Harry released his grip on Zayn, the Omega walks right back into Louis' arms and cuddled into his chest.

Louis had gotten up the greet the trio as well. Harry's got his arms around his waist and his face in his chest, so Louis had to somewhat awkwardly reach around to shake Liam and Zayn's hands, and give Niall an awkwardly positioned side hug.

"Hey, mates, how was Ireland?" He asked.

"Great! It was so cool showing Zee and Li my childhood home. Ever since my family moved back, I've wanted to take them there," Niall exclaimed, eyeing his best friend curiously.

"Yeah, it was," Liam smiled, "I love seeing Niall with his family, he always looks so happy,"

"Especially when you two are there too because it's all the most important people in my life in one house. And I love that you guys get along with my family," Niall said to his Alpha's.

"Heyyy," Harry pouted, dragging out the word. "What about me? I'm important, right?" He asked cutely, pulling away from Louis to stand in front of Niall as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Niall instantly hugged the green-eyed Omega, "Of course you are, Hazza."

"Promise?" Harry asked holding his little finger out.

"Promise. You know what I meant, yeah? My mates and my family, you know?" Niall said as he hooked his own finger around Harry's.

The two hadn't noticed that the Alpha's left to the kitchen, and headed to Harry's room to catch up.

-

"I scented him, and he's become very attached," Louis said to the other to Alphas. "I've had a girlfriend before, and I scented her sometimes, but she never got this attached,"

"Harry's always been attached to you a bit, ever since you came into our lives, you're all he talks about," Liam said.

"It's not just him, though," Louis said, "I feel attached to him too, I feel worried like I need to know he's okay at all times,"

"We're like that with Niall," Liam mumbled, almost too himself.

Zayn sighed, "What are your intentions with him, Lou?"

"Look, I'm not going to lie, I like him. A lot. I feel like there's this connection or something between us, but I want to become his friend before I look into pursuing him," he admitted.

Liam and Zayn looked at each other before looking back to Louis.

"Okay. Tell us before you ask him out or anything, yeah?" Zayn said.

"Yeah, for sure. Thank you, for not freaking out about this, and trusting me. I know how protective you can be,"

"Don't make us regret it, mate," Zayn said as he got three beers out of the fridge.

Harry doesn't drink, but he always has beer in his fridge because Zayn and Liam are around all the time, and now Louis too.

"You won't." Louis said, "Another thing you'll probably want to know is that my sister's moving in with me next week."

Zayn raised his eyebrows for him to continue.

"Her name's Felicite, she's 18 and a Beta. She's really great, and I think she and Harry will get along great,"

"I'd love to meet her," Liam says with a sweet smile.

"That's his nice way of saying, we have to meet her before Harry does," Zayn said firmly.

"I figured," Louis sighed with a small smile on his face, "You have nothing to worry about, though," he added.

"We'll be the judge of that," Zayn muttered earning a smack on the shoulder and a warning look from Liam.

"I'm sure she's lovely, Lou, I really am excited to meet her," Liam said, looking to Louis.

Louis just smiled gratefully in return.

-

Harry was listening to Niall gush about how Greg asked Zayn to have a drink with him when they were interrupted by a few knocks on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Harry chirped.

The door opened and soon there were three Alphas in his room.

"Uni starts up in a couple weeks, so we should get you some basic stationery for that," Louis said.

"That wasn't why we came in here, though," Zayn said. "We wanted to know if you guys wanted to watch a movie with us?"

"Yes, please!" Harry said excitedly, "We should watch Friends."

"Sounds like a plan," Liam says, we'll go set up, yeah?" He asked earning nods in return.

"I'll make popcorn!" Niall all but yelled, running out of the room and into the kitchen.

Harry got up and pulled Louis to the love seat next to his couch and pushed him down onto it before climbing on top of him.

Louis instantly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and nuzzled his nose into the back of his neck, "Good, Bambi?" He whispered.

Harry nodded and moved so he was sitting sideways on Louis' lap and buried his face into the middle of his collarbones. "Yeah." He whispered back, "I like having Alpha cuddle time with you,"

Louis chuckled fondly, "Good," he said, "So do I,"

Their attention was taken away by the opening scene of the first episode of Friends. Niall was in between his Alphas on the other couch as he munched on popcorn and cuddled into them.

Overall, Harry was content.

And he hoped the others did too.

His best friends were back, they were all in his house, he was watching one of his favourite tv shows, and he was cuddling with his Louis.


	9. chapter eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

"But what if she doesn't like me, Ni?" Harry whined sitting on his bed as Niall went through his wardrobe, picking the brunette Omega's outfit for the day.

It was now Tuesday and Louis had left less than 10 minutes ago to the airport to pick up his sister Félicité.

Naturally, Harry's a bit nervous.

While the two Omega's were getting Harry ready for the day, Liam and Zayn were cuddling on the couch watching How I Met Your Mother reruns. They were strictly told they weren't allowed to help and had to stay in the living room until they came out.

"Of course, she's gonna like you. I don't think you realise just how likeable you are, H," Niall said as he browsed Harry's skirts.

Harry blushed, looking down to his lap and playing with the lace ends of his bubblegum pink panties, "Thank you," he mumbled.

He's already showered and dried his hair, alongside curling his eyelashes and coating them in black mascara. He just needs to get dressed, and Niall is picking his outfit today.

"What do you think she's like?" Niall asked.

"Well, Louis said he thinks we'd get along really well so maybe she's like me?" He said, though it was more of a question.

"I guess we'll find out soon," Niall said making his way over to Harry, "Here, put these on," he chucked the clothes at Harry and laid spread out on his bed as he got dressed.

Harry put Niall's outfit choice on and turned to his full-length mirror to look over himself.

It was a plain white long-sleeved turtleneck and a pale blue and brown plaid skirt. He added shin-length white lace socks with flower patterns on them and his pearl necklace and played with his hair until he was happy with his appearance.

He sprayed some fruity perfume on himself and put cherry lip balm on his plump lips and turned to face Niall.

"What do ya think, Ni?" He asked and spun around with a cute giggle when Niall looked at him.

"You look beautiful, Haz, and I'm sure Louis will think the same," he smirked.

Harry looked down at his lace-covered feet and blushed mumbling a small, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Now, why don't we go show Li and Zee, Louis'll probably be back soon," the blonde Omega said as he stood up and made his way to Harry's bedroom door, the latter not far behind.

They walked into the living room to see Liam straddling Zayn and grinding down onto him as the two made out, tv forgotten in the background.

Niall's eyes dilated and he subconsciously licked his lips as he watched his two boyfriends being intimate.

Harry sighed and spoke up just as Liam brought his hands down to Zayn's belt buckle, "Not on my couch, guys!"

Niall giggled as Liam leaped off Zayn's lap and the two both tried to compose themselves. He skipped over to the couch and plonked himself where Liam shortly before and pressed his lips to Zayn's – who immediately brought his hand to the back of Niall's neck and deepened the kiss as he brought his hand down to the Omega's crotch.

"D-Daddy, not here," he whined and pulled away.

Zayn brought his head down to rest on Niall's shoulder and breathed in his scent of apples and fresh linin, Niall caught on and started releasing calming pheromones and hugged his Alpha as he continued scenting him.

Harry watched the scene with a few different emotions. Envy, Sadness, and fond.

He wished he had what his best friends did.

"Why's Zee so..." He started but stopped his sentence when he realised he didn't want to say the word 'horny' in front of Liam or Zayn.

Liam caught on, "His ruts due on Thursday, so he's getting hornier coming up to it," Liam answered.

"B-But you guys are meeting Félicité soon! He can't be thinking of being i-intimate with you and Niall while he's there! You need to make good impressions," Harry exclaimed.

Liam looked at Louis sympathetically, he knows how nervous the Omega is to meet Louis' sister.

"I'm sorry, Hazza, he-" he stopped and took a breath, neither he nor Harry are good with talking about this stuff, "He needs to g-get off,"

Harry frowned and looked troubled for a bit before speaking, "U-Use the bathroom," he muttered, "Be quick, and wash your hands after!" He said scowling.

Zayn stood up instantly with Niall in his arms and headed straight to the bathroom calling Liam's name.

Liam looked at Harry quickly and spoke a quick "Thank you," before trailing after his mates.

Harry sighed and cuddled up on the opposite end of the couch and continued watching How I Met Your Mother.

-

Once Liam got in the bathroom, Zayn pushed him against the door effectively closing it and pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Liam pulled back and looked into Zayn's darkened eyes, "What do you want babe? Gotta be quick,"

Zayn pulled away and pulled his t-shirt off so it wouldn't get sweaty.

"Ni, baby, come suck me off, yeah?" Niall dropped to his knees instantly and undid Zayn's belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

Zayn looked at Liam and kissed him again, "Will you eat me out, baby?"

Liam moaned against his mouth and nodded his head frantically.

Zayn took his pants and boxers all the way off and moved so he was bent over the sink. Niall moved underneath him and instantly took the tip of Zayn's cock between his lips.

"Fuck, baby," he moaned lowly, "More,"

Niall listened and took the rest of Zayn down his throat. At this point in their relationship, he's become a pro at taking both his boyfriends' lengths.

Liam got on his knees behind Zayn and spread his cheeks before tracing the rim with his tongue. He heard Zayn's moans get louder and pointed his tongue, pushing it inside.

"Oh, god. Yes, more- more," Zayn moaned.

Niall pushed down on Zayn's cock until his lips were firm against his pubic bone and started swallowing around his length, knowing how good it would make his Alpha feel.

Liam started roughly fucking in and out of Zayn with his tongue and brought a hand up to fondle with his balls.

"Yes, yes, yes! Just like that, I'm gonna come!" Zayn nearly screamed and grabbed both his boyfriend's heads, keeping them in place and he rocked back and forth, pushing himself back on Liam's tongue and further into Niall's mouth.

With a shout, he came, deep into Niall's throat, and the Omega swallowed it all up eagerly. He rode out his orgasm and let go of his mate's heads, letting them both pull away.

"Better now, daddy?" Niall asked as he stood up and hugged Zayn's sweaty body.

"So much better, baby, thank you," Zayn replied as he caught his breath back, "You guys alright?" They all know each other's limits, but he just likes to make sure.

The other two both nodded and kissed Zayn as confirmation. Just as Zayn grabbed pulled his jeans back up, they heard the sound of the front door closing and Louis' voice drift through the flat.


	10. chapter nine

CHAPTER NINE

Harry saw the front door open out of the corner of his eye. He immediately sat up and pulled his earbuds out – Zayn wasn't exactly quiet, and Harry really didn't need to hear his moans.

"Lou!" Harry jumped off the couch and ran over to Louis jumping in his arms to give him his greeting hug.

"Hey bambi, how're you doing, petal? You look stunning," Louis said looking the Omega up and down.

Harry blushed at the compliment and looked up to Louis with big doe-eyes, "'M great, Lou. So excited to meet your sister! Where is she?"

Louis chuckled, "She's at my apartment unpacking, darling. You know you can't meet her until Liam and Zayn do," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Harry jutted his bottom lip out in a cute pout, "I know," he sighed.

"Where are they, anyways?" The Alpha asked.

Harry blushed again – much darker this time – and mumbled out a response. "I-In the bathroom,"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "All three of them?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the bathroom door opening and closing.

The two looked over to see a sweaty Zayn walking out with a grinning Niall and a blushing Liam.

Louis immediately knew what they had previously been doing and raised his eyebrow at the trio. "Alright?" he asked.

Liam blushed a darker red and nodded silently while Niall let out a content "Yup!" and Zayn just coughed awkwardly.

"We- I, erm- have my rut soon, so..." he tried to explain but just ended up making a bunch of hand gestures.

Louis nodded silently and looked toward Harry who was still in his arms, "You were alright, bambi?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "I-I said they could," he stuttered, "D-Didn't want-t Zee unfocussed when he meets Félicité," he mumbled tucking his face into Louis' neck.

"'S okay, bambi. As long as you weren't uncomfortable," he whispered into the smaller boy's ear.

"I wasn't. I put my earbuds in and listened to some music," Harry said.

"Beyonce?"

Harry giggled and nodded his head against Louis' neck, "How'd you know?"

Louis laughed along, "I happen to remember a very specific moment where a little curly-haired, green-eyed Omega was belting the lyrics to 'Love on Top' at the top of their lungs," he said digging his fingertips into Harry's waist and tickling him.

Harry burst out in a fit of giggles and Louis never wanted it to stop, he had so much fond for this boy it was insane.

"Ahem,"

They broke apart when they heard Liam clear his throat and looked towards him.

"Liam!" Niall whined, "Why'd you interrupt? They looked so cute!"

This time a lightly coloured pink coated Louis' cheekbones as Harry smiled cutely. Louis put Harry back down on the ground and wrapped his arm around the Omega's waist as the latter moved to cuddle under Louis's arm.

"I know, Ni, 'm sorry. We need to get over and meet Louis' sister so Harry can meet her," Liam explained gaining Harry's attention.

"What are you waiting for? Go, go, go!" He shouted as he ran over to Liam and Zayn and pushed them towards the door.

Louis chuckled as Zayn turned around, knowing what was coming.

"Ah, ah. Nice try." He stated, "We'll be just across the hall at Louis' house if you need us. No leaving this apartment unless it is an emergency, we'll be back over later with Louis' sister after we've met her and gotten to know her. You may watch a movie, listen to music, or sleep, but under no circumstances will you enter the kitchen for anything other than a glass of water," he said sternly, eyeing both Omega's with dominance.

"Yes, Zee we know. You say the same thing every time," Harry huffed, "You do know I live here by myself, right? I know how to take care of myself."

"We know you can take care of yourself, but there's no harm in being cautious. Now, if I say the same thing every time, what am I missing?" Zayn asked, eyebrow raised.

"Lock the door as soon as you leave and text you when it's done," Harry said matter-of-factly, hearing Niall giggle from where he went to sit on the couch.

Zayn nodded his head in approval and acceptance and looked toward Liam and Louis who were both standing at the door ready to leave.

"Alright then. We're leaving now, come give us our goodbye hugs,"

Harry trotted over to the three Alpha's with Niall trailing behind him and gave them each goodbye Hazza hugs. As what has recently become usual, he hugged Louis for much longer than the other two, giving him time to fully cuddle into the Alpha.

"Can we have Alpha cuddle time when you get back?" he asked as he breathed in Louis' scent, feeling high on it.

"Of course, baby, whatever you want," Louis replied.

Harry keened at the pet name and took another deep breath in of Louis' scent before stepping away and walking back over to Niall.

He smiled at Louis and gave him a cute wave, watching as the three Alpha's left the apartment.

Once the door was closed, Harry sighed and looked down, already missing the blue-eyed Alpha.

"You're acting as if he's moving to a new house," Niall commented.

Harry glared at his best friend and huffed, "Shush. Text Zayn, I'll lock the door,"

Niall chuckled and did as his friend said, texting Zayn that the door was locked and that they were safe. "So, what do you wanna do?" he asked Harry as the two made their way into the living room.

"RuPaul's Drag Race?" Harry suggested.

"You get blankets, I'll set it up,"

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are available on my wattpad; @/_fenceless


End file.
